


без названия

by jamie_lee



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	без названия

Саймону не нравится Джейн, не нравится на том уровне подсознательного, что можно приравнивать к неприязни интуитивной, если, конечно, исключить тот факт, что мужчина этот когда-то продал их.  
Джейн отвратителен и умудряется выделяться даже среди команды, что знает о правилах хорошего тона лишь понаслышке. Джейн опасен для Ривер.  
Саймон держит ее ногу - миниатюрная изящная ступня, пятка чуть огрубела от хождения босиком, пальчики смешные - и осторожно обрабатывает ушиб на колене, не давая сестре вертеться.  
\- Щекотно, - говорит Ривер и смеется, чуть дотрагиваясь большим пальцем ноги до его скулы. - Смешной глупый Саймон.  
У нее ноги пахнут сандаловым маслом, подарок, оставленный на прощанье Инарой. У нее кожа под коленкой нежная-нежная, молочная почти, и Саймону хочется прижаться щекой к просвечивающей вене. Только это не правильно.  
\- Глупый Саймон, - Ривер перебирает его волосы, и губы ее подрагивают то ли от смеха, то ли от слез, потому что ушиб наверняка болит. - Любимый братишка.  
Саймон не выдерживает - касается ее колена губами, прямо над ранкой - приговаривает, как в детстве, под нос "на север улетит боль, восток осушит слезы, юг зацелует кожу, запад залечит раны".  
\- Боже, док, я и не знал, что все богачи с такими причудами, - голос Джейна даже звучит чересчур похабно, и спрашивать не надо, о чем подумал. Ривер улыбается ему широко-широко. Это нечестно, думает Саймон.  
\- Тебя там Мэл зовет. Ты бы в следующий раз что ли закрывался. А то мало ли.  
\- Ты просто животное, - сухо сообщает ему Саймон, поджимая нижнюю губу, когда Ривер легко спрыгивает на пол и тянется к очкам Джейна. Тот даже рычит на нее скорей для виду, как старый пес.  
Саймона раздражает Джейн главным образом из-за того, что тот нравится Ривер, и это просто отвратительно, неправильно и так нечестно.  
Ривер смотрит на него изучающим взглядом и улыбка ее становится почти лукавой.  
\- Может, из-за того, что он нравится не только Ривер, а еще и Саймону? - говорит она, прежде чем хватает Джейна за руку и вытаскивает из каюты.  
\- Сумасшедшая девка, - доносится до Саймона, который садится на койку и прячет лицо в руки.  
Слишком все запутано, и, конечно же, Ривер не понимает, о чем говорит.


End file.
